Coke Vs Pepsi
by xo.Kyorii
Summary: It all started with that wretched vending machine... SasuSaku ONESHOT


_**xXx- Coke Vs. Pepsi -xXx**_

_-.x.- Fallen.x.Imperfection -.x.-_

**-.x.- -.X.- -.x.-**

**Description**: It all started with that wretched vending machine… SasuSaku ONESHOT

_Ah, let's see… I'm bored, I'm in the mood to write, and I'm in serious need of some sort of edible food…_

_But anyway, I'll most likely be writing one-shots this summer, which means "Secrecy" will have to hold off for a while… okay? Okay, let's move on to the story now._

_Rated for language and overdose usage of words that are… comprehensive._

_Oh… and Sasuke is a bit OC… –wink-_

**-.x.- -.X.- -.x.-**

_**Coke. **_

It's a simple, sugar filled, cool beverage that refreshes you from a scorching summer day. It's a drink you need right after class, and one you urgently need once you enter that jam-packed, malodorous cafeteria. It's a drink that makes you sigh in delight once it races down your throat in a chilly sensation, which makes you quite satisfied.

… It's also a drink that Sakura can't afford.

How she loathed those days, the days when that stupid vending machine eats up your money, and the fact that you didn't have enough to begin with. You curse yourself for forgetting to bring enough loose change for your beloved drink, as the logo on the machine begins to mock you, practically screaming, _"Buy me! You know you want to! I'll make you feel fantastic, and you know it! Just for the cost of 1.50!"_

Not only do you also curse yourself, but you tend to curse that wretched vending machine as well. You kick it, punch it, heck; you beat the darn thing up! Why? You want your precious drink to get back to your friends to resume your previous conversation!

"Pathetic piece of crap!" Sakura kicked the machine over and over, until it finally left a dent. "Oh, Kami-sama! What have I done to deserve this?" Yes, that drink has unbelievable mystical powers that taunt you to act in a fanatical manor, which often makes a diminutive audience glance at you as if you were some freak.

She then heard a manipulative chuckle behind her, as her heart raced while spinning her petite body around. It was a boy, of course; with his gel overloaded, gravity defying hair. His deep onyx eyes themselves ridiculed her, causing her to frown in annoyance. "Uchiha."

"My, my. What do we have here? Ms. Spoiled Haruno Sakura can't afford her cherished coke zero?" His mesmerizing voice grasped her attention, as any girl would fall for. I mean, listen to it! It's _godly_.

"Shut up, Sasuke. Reality check, not everyone has a billion dollar daddy you know." He smirked as he ruffled her hair.

"Not everyone deserves to," He teased, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Whatever, 'Mr. I'll piss Sakura off to get out of my way'."

"Someone's moody," Then he added in a soft whisper. "Is it that time of the month?"

Dodging her swift, yet petrifying slap, he pushed his coins into the machine. Retrieving his purchased drink from below, he popped open the iced can and took a sip of his soda, mocking Sakura by sighing in his all most pleasure. How did he get passed that machine jam?

"Ew. Pepsi? Why do you drink that stuff? It tastes like shit…" Emphasizing 'Pepsi', she choked it out as if it were some insult.

He watched down at her, since she was after all, extremely short for their age. "I'm afraid to ask how you know that," He continued sipping his drink, as he watched over at the machine. "Coke? Now that's what I call repulsive."

"Excuse me?" Placing her hands on her hips, she looked him straight in the eye, jade clashing onyx. "I'll have you know that Coke is _way_ better than Pepsi!"

"What proof do you have?" He asked her, leaning down to her level.

"I can't really prove anything without the actual drink, imbecile." He tossed her a few coins, gesturing her to buy the drink. She pushed in the coins, finding the machine saying, "Sold Out"

"See! Perfect proof right there! It's sold out!" She practically screamed in his face, salvaging her change from the slot. Sasuke eyed her oddly, blinking each second with curiosity.

"And what exactly does that prove?"

"You moron! That means it's sold out because too many students buy coke instead of your crappy Pepsi!"

"Ahem, in my defense, pinky, it's sold out because they don't want to make your stupid coke anymore. That's why it was banned from being imported here, loser."

"Liar! They never _banned_ it!" She went over to the next vending machine, apparently disappointed at the fact that it never had the choice of coke zero, only plain coke. But that wasn't the point; it was still Coke. She tossed the change into the machine, snatching the frozen beverage from below.

"See? More proof. The Coke cans looks so much more artistic than the Pepsi design. You know why? The Pepsi symbol resembles your stupid clan's symbol!"

Watching over from his Pepsi can, he glared at Sakura in the intense way. "Did you just diss my clan?"

"Watcha gonna do 'bout it? Look at those beautiful swirls on the side of the can!" She popped her can open, and took that sensational gulp she had been awaiting all day. "Ah, another pointer. Coke is way more refreshing!"

"Pepsi makes you regenerate." Sasuke fought back, slightly shivering from the frosty feeling in the drink. "And for the record, Pepsi has a better name than Coke."

"No it doesn't!"

Breaking the names down into syllables, he began his comeback. "Yeah, actually it does. I mean, listen to it. C-h-oke. See how crappy that sounds? Unlike Pep-si, it flows."

"Coke flows!"

"No, now don't pick a fight with me again."

"Too late for that, Captain Obvious!" They drank for a few more seconds, until a somewhat miracle began to ring in Sakura's ears.

"Fine, for now I'll agree with you, only because of the fact that I've never tried Coke before." Waving off the statement, he stared at her refreshing drink. "Mind if I try some of yours?"

"And get your icky mouth germs all over the rim? No way! And besides, it's _my_ Coke!" She held back the drink in her defense.

"Touche, but it's _my_ money."

"_My_ Coke!"

"Be that way," He watched her take another sip, as an insane idea crossed his sullied mind. If he wanted to taste that so-called refreshing Coke, he'd have to do it _that_ way.

She took a high-quantified sip from her can, as Sasuke chose to take this chance to take her hips and bring her closer to his warm, muscular body. He crashed his lips onto her own flimsy ones, with her hands glued onto his chest, trying her hardest to push away. But of course, being the dominant one, Sasuke prevailed as he dropped his own Pepsi can onto the floor. Sakura gave in and relaxed her hands onto his shoulders, accepting his entrance into her mouth. His tongue dove into her, tasting the bit of coke from her mouth, taking it in his own.

Both pulled away for air, as Sasuke gulped down the coke he had received. "You--!" Sakura began her endless ranting. "You stole my coke! That's--… That's unacceptable!" She went on and on about how wrong and dirty-minded he was, but he didn't give a damn, because he had a new addiction.

_**Coke.**_

It's a simple, sugar filled, cool beverage that refreshes you from a scorching summer day. It's a drink you need right after class, and one you urgently need once you enter that jam-packed, malodorous cafeteria. It's a drink that makes you sigh in delight once it races down your throat in a chilly sensation, which makes you quite satisfied.

It's also a drink Uchiha Sasuke enjoys,

… Sakura flavored.

* * *

_**Heh, I guess there will be more one-shots coming from me, but for now...**_

_**PLZ REVIEW!**_

_**I feel suckish when I don't get any...lol**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!**_

_**Ja-ne!**_

_**-Inabi-san**_


End file.
